


Go Ask Tomoe

by Siriusfan13



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M, One Shot, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: One entry in Tomoe's jornal, as she works with the 'demon' at the Kohagi Inn... [A gift fic for Shirou Shinjin... sorry it's so late!] Please read and review!
Relationships: Himura Kenshin/Yukishiro Tomoe





	Go Ask Tomoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shirou Shinjin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shirou+Shinjin).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Ruroken, de gozaru...

**Go Ask Tomoe**

* * *

**Diary,**

I am amazed. He is just a little boy, younger than myself. Younger than my Love. It is terrible. I have travelled a long time for this vengeance. My father certainly must be sick with worry. Poor little Enishi is surely at his wit's end. I know he was jealous of my Love. I know that he felt Akira-san had taken me from him. And now I am taken away again. The pain my poor family has gone through... and now... now I discover that the cause of it all is only a little boy. A child. What am I to do?

I have sent some information back to our leader that we remain at the Kohagi Inn. Katsura-san remains here as well. I'm not sure how many others are present; our leader already knows. He has a spy in their midst, though even _I_ am not allowed to know who that man is. I only relay the information to keep our leader certain of my allegience. If I am not allowed to know of the spy, then likely this person is also charged with watching me. Is it one of the soldiers? I tend to think it isn't. Would they not have just killed Katsura-san if they had someone so close to him? Is it one of the serving girls? One, I've noticed keeps watching the boy. There is something hidden in her eyes. She could be noting his movements. Monitoring him. Or she could be smitten. She is younger than he is. I hope she is smitten. How horrible if two children are playing murderer and spy... It makes me wonder if it is really even their fault...

No! He made this choice, and I have made mine. I will end this tonight while he sleeps. They will find him dead, my slash added to my Love's. And they will find me beside him. And my diary... my diary will be a testament to what has happened.

We are all children playing at war. This is how it ends.

Tomoe

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This was officially my 100th fic on fanfiction.net. (Quite disturbing actually). This was my gift to Shirou Shinjin for posting his parody of my fic, "Wanderings." Please check out HIS fic, "Wandering Aimlessly" on fanfiction.net. I hope you like this little ficlet. The idea assaulted me last night as I slept... how appropriate...  
> Thank you Shirou! Enjoy!
> 
> Obviously, Tomoe did not succeed in killing Battousai. Just a diary entry meant to go before the scene where she approaches and he wakes up and basically self-defense attacks her.
> 
> And a big thanks to all readers and reviewers!
> 
> Dewa mata!
> 
> Sirius


End file.
